


Resonation

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fix It, Gen, Headcanon, i has fun with this, if you don’t give me a reason why Marinette is important, in that manner, marinette is bamf, then I will give you one, theres only one ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Marinette is the only choice for Ladybug.





	Resonation

Resonation was a common thing truly. The Miraculous Stones were able to be used by anyone- really- but it worked best when someone had a degree or resonation.

Resonation- when someone’s soul was in harmony with the Miraculous. When they were connected. 

The Bee tended to resonate with individuals who would go on to become great leaders. Monarchs, generals- those with a grasp for taking control and having others listen.

The Butterfly resonated with those who could see the hidden strengths of others, for those who could tell when someone was upset or sad.

The Goat resonated with people who were peaceful, who could bring peace to others.

Everyone could restonate with a Miraculous- it was just that the stronger the resonation the better it was. As well the younger they were the better as the Resonation had time to… not grow but strengthen. To become stronger and give out abilities few would have if they had found a Stone in adulthood.

However, a True Resonation- as many had called it back at the temple- was rare: when someone’s soul was perfectly in sync with the Miraculous Stone. No one else could compare until that person was dead- their soul were to entwined with the Stone. Those who had True Resonation had stronger powers and typically could use all the powers offered them. 

Fu had been one such person. As soon as the Turtle was near him, no one else even had a flicker of resonation with Wayzz. No one had any ability to connect with the Kwami as strong as Fu did. It had made him the next Guardian- the resonation between him and Wayzz so strong it kept him alive much longer then others though they secretly played it off as being part of having the Turtle. Which was true- but Fu knew he would love much longer then the average Turtle Holder. Much, much longer.

When everything had fallen- he had survived. It hurt.

When the Butterfly was found- in the hands of someone he knew was a strong resonation with how much he could do, even as an adult coming into contact with the Miraculous- Fu knew he had to move and use the two Miraculous that either had to many or too few resonations. 

The Ladybug and the Black Cat- two Miraculous who could not be given to anyone above a certain age if he wanted them to be able to fight well. The only two stones who had two possible ways of resonation- good luck and creation for the Ladybug and bad luck and destruction for the Black Cat. 

He had wandered Paris. He had managed to find a possible Black Cat in an aspiring musician who had a small amount of bad luck in him- luckily it appeared it was only in his love life. He found a young artist who had bad luck in him as well, though as well he had a seed of destruction based on his thoughts and writings of a bully. But to Fu he could tell that the best Miraculous would be the Fox for creativity was what the Fox would wish for and this child had it deep within his soul. There was another boy who had bad luck spewing from him in droves- as well a seed of destruction in his social ability that made him cold and aloof. It was excellent.

But he had not yet found any Ladybug until he was crossing the street, deep in thought, when he felt it. A deep resonation that made the Ladybug Miraculous in his pocket heat up and feel so warm he stopped paying attention. At least until a young girl saved him from a car. The girl looked at him and the Miraculous in his pocket pretty much screamed in his mind.

A True Resonation. A girl whose soul shone with creation in many arts, whose soul sang with good luck with her family, with school, with love. 

The first True Resonation he had ever heard of for Ladybug.

He followed her to the school and found yet another Black Cat- a blonde boy with bad luck in family and friends and his social ability. A boy who had destruction hidden away in his soul. 

Fu went home to think. He knew that there was only one choice for Ladybug but he needed to make sure her partner was a good choice still.

“I believe the musician was to old.” He told his Kwami in thought. “He was right at the cut off for being a Black Cat Holder but he is older then Ladybug. It may benefit to have a Black Cat her age.”

“Agreed Master, though I say avoid the artist and the boy dripping with bad luck.” Wayzz told him.

“I was already planning on avoiding the artist- he is better suited for Trixx but why the other boy?”

“It’s rare but sometimes when Plagg is given a chosen with to much bad luck a curse is accidently cast on them that makes it impossible for his Holder to remove the ring as well as being always plagued by bad luck.”

“But the Miraculous… they draw from their holders. If the Ladybug casts Lucky Charm then their lives will suddenly lose a bit of good luck, and similar for the Black Cat.” 

“Yes- but this is why it is a curse Master.” Wayzz told his Holder who nodded after a moment. 

They only had one Ladybug. There would be no one to resonate with the Stone now that a True Resonation was found until at the very least two generations. 

He would not risk this Ladybug. They would not win without her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make Marinette important cause as is it doesn’t seem she actually has much of a stake in the plot. So here we are!!!


End file.
